


For the Asking

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Halotolerant, who challenged me to write Cowley/Bodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/gifts).



.

Bodie was George’s for the asking.

 

He’d known Bodie’s gratitude fuelled a fierce loyalty, yet been unaware Bodie’s feelings had deepened, unaware until he’d been cradling Bodie, pressing down against the gaping wound through Bodie’s side, his fingers reddening. He’d seen it in Bodie’s clouding eyes, contentment with the _why_ and the _where_ of his dying, of a bullet meant for George and slowly fading away wrapped in his arms.

 

Bodie lived, but George never asked, his work a harsh mistress, his duty clear. And eventually, Bodie’s hard won love turned elsewhere.

 

Now, Bodie was only Doyle’s for the asking.

 

.


End file.
